


Sollicitus

by Toaster_Strudel



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Cussing, Explicit Language, Horror, Insomnia, Kidnapping, Mild Language, Original Character(s), Other, Other tags to be added as the story goes on, Psychological Horror, Puzzles, just a heads up yo, may be changed to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Strudel/pseuds/Toaster_Strudel
Summary: [[chapter two is posted!!]]"But I'm a creep.. I'm a weirdo... What the hell am I doin' here, I don't belong here-" He mumbled along with the words of the song as he shoved his phone into his pocket. Eyes flickering open only to catch movement from the corner of his eye. Eli stopped and turned his head to look. There standing somewhat behind one of the tall, slim trees a ways off of the path, was a person. They had brown hair, a tan jacket with a high collar, and a pair of blue jeans. The most peculiar thing about them though, was what looked to be their face, paper white with heavy, blacked out feminine features. The person seemed to be looking at him, not moving from their spot. This was normal in the world of Eli. This was the first time he had seen this one, but hallucinating was normal for the twenty something-year-old, sleep deprived male.





	1. Dude Looks Like A Lady

The crinkling of the plastic bag was something very familiar to Eli, he went out to the store today, and as usual, got some pre-packaged sushi. it was cheap, and up to his terrible tastes. So every week, he would crawl out of his house in the late hours of the night, walk to the gas station, grab about six packs, before sliding out and pad his way back home.  
It was dark, but there was still enough light to see outside, the world had that dark, blue filter over it that he loved. It was the one thing that was up there with cloudy skies and warm air for him. As he stepped up to his door, Eli stuck his hand into his coat pocket and dug around for a moment in the deep abyss that it was, before he heard the jingling of his keys. once his fingers touched the somewhat lukewarm metal, he took hold of them and pulled them out and back into the place known as open space.

 

Shoving his keys forward, he selected one with his fingers, the circular loop holding all of the keys hanging on his pinky as he shoved the chosen one in the lock. Giving a twist, he not only felt but heard the click of the doors lock. putting his hand onto the handle of the door, he pushed down and forward with his upper body and slumped in through the threshold of his home.  
Sliding the keys out of the lock he amazed himself as he stood on one converse clad foot, and used the other one to swing the door shut behind him. He blinked with a blank face back over his shoulder, before turning around once again.

 

Eli was around twenty-three... Or maybe it was twenty-four now, he could not remember, but anyways, he was in his twenties. He had curls for days, loose, black, tangled ringlets that fell into his eyes and stood up on end every day and night, almost never changing. It was short, too short to pull into a ponytail, in all honesty, it was hard to tell if he was a boy, a girl, or what. He was not one to care much for appearances. His skin was almost an ice white, not too healthy looking like most sun-kissed people, something to be expected of when all he lived off of was sushi, and water. His eyes a dark green, with brown almost black rimming around his pupil, the dark bags under them made him look half dead but, what was he going to do about it? Nothing, he was too lazy.  
Eli had a slim build, noodle-like arms, slightly hunched shoulders, and around five foot six inches, nothing spectacular. Moving his way down the entry hall, he turned to the left and entered his kitchen, shoving his keys back into his pocket as he did so. Lifting up the bag, he set it onto the counter before pulling the handles apart and reaching inside to grab what he needed. Lifting all of the packs up, he set them to the side before grabbing the bag, crunching it up into a ball, and dropping it into the trash can that he had pressed up to the side of the counter.

 

Shifting his hands back to the containers, he lifted them before putting them away into the fridge. With that, he turned himself around and exited the kitchen. Into the hall, he went before turning left, and about three strides more, he made a right into the living room. All that was there was a T.v. sat upon a somewhat nice looking table, and a couch across from it. A stand by the close side of the wall that held a phone and a lamp, and a foot table in front of the couch that held two remotes, and a book. One for the T.v. and the other that was most likely hooked up to the surround sound in the house. Really, the speakers were propped up in almost every upper corner of the house. He had a blue tooth system set up that was wired into his phone.

Not even bothering to kick off his shoes, Eli moved to the couch before turning and letting his body fall limply onto the cushions. Fishing his hand into his pocket once again, he pulled out his phone and held it up to his face while clicking it on. The light from the screen turned on the lowest was still bright enough to light up some of the darkened house. His thumb moved across the screen, tapping the numbers before he was able to access his things. A couple swipes and a few clicks, Roxanne by The Police started to wave through the air, the guitar settling into Eli's bones, relaxing him.

 

That was something, Eli could hardly ever sleep, in fact, he had not slept in at least to days as of yet. He longed for it so much that he spent most of his time laying with his eyes closed around their house, letting his music play. It was only when his body collapsed did he sleep, or rather, he would black out for an amount of time before he was brought back to the world of the living. He has stopped by at the hospital before in order to have them put him down for some sleep. He only ever does this when he can't go on anymore, so maybe once or twice in a year.

It's bothersome for the medicals, after all, they have bigger worries on their hands to deal with than a guy that has a sleeping problem. The song changed, to something that most people should know if not then Eli would honestly shun them. Live And Let Die by The Beetles. Guns N' Roses did a cover of this song, and he enjoyed that one quite a bit too. After a little while of being absorbed in his phone, Eli clicked it off and dropped it along with his hand onto his stomach. Letting his eyelids fall shut, he sat and waited hopefully for sleep to come and take him. At first, he kept count of the songs that went by, he got all the way up to fifteen, before he finally quit, trying something else to try and soothe his mind enough to sleep.

 

He had no idea how many songs had passed his ears by before he felt soft morning sun rays hit his face. In The Name Of Love by U2 was in the middle of playing as he let his eyelids slowly lift. They hurt, and he took in a slow deep sigh. Yet again, just another day without sleep, how horrible and expected. Lifting himself up and off of the couch, he gripped his phone and lifted it up to his face before clicking it on. When I Come Around by Green Day switched into the air, and Eli heaved another deep sigh. Today, he had to go to his job, not that he minded too much, he enjoyed his work. A little radio station channel that he hosted, his boss, during the interview for the job, really liked Eli. she thought his lack of enthusiasm and blunt emotions where the jackpot, and so he was able to have a loose tongue and talk about the most random things. There was even a game where someone could call in and talk about a date, event or something else, and Eli, most of the time, would blurt out a song that came out that day, time, and why. His extensive knowledge of songs and their history was mostly due to the fact that he had so much time on his hands.

 

True by A.B.C. came on next, and he bobbed his head oh so slightly as he moved from the living room, and into the hall once again. Turning right, he went to the last door in the walkway and entered his room. Compared to the rest of his house, it was personalized. there was a bed in the middle, pushed up to the wall. On each side of it there lay a bedside table, on the far side table, there was a lava lamp, black lava with a yellowish white light from underneath, and black trimmings. And just beyond that, on the far wall was a window framed in transparent silver drapes, they complimented the dark, red velvet paint that coated the walls. His bed blanket a nice, soothing silver, and the sheet underneath it black, matching his pillows. The carpet was like a champaign, soft and soothing to the red walls that it met with. His computer sat on his bed, plugged in and shut, with a set of black shroom headphones resting neatly next to it. There were two other doors, one that led to the closet, and the other that led to the bathroom. 

 

Making his way to the closet, he stripped himself down and threw his clothes in the hamper, stripping himself of his shoes, he moved to get dressed in something new. A baggy loose cut shirt, followed by an almost lab-like coat in dark cobalt blue. A pair of plain old jeans, and then a pair of socks and his same old Converse. Turning he made his way back into his room and headed over to the bedside table closer to the door rather than the window. Bending down, he grabbed the handle to the drawer and pulled, inside lay an assortment of earbuds, and charging cables. Eli bobbed his head and stood tall once again once he grabbed a pair of dark green earbuds, and shut the drawer. Maroon 5, mick jagger. Yet another good song.

He turned, making his way into the living room once again. There was something that he needed to grab. On the far armrest of the couch, lay a satchel. He made his way between the table and the couch and grabbed it before he slung it over his head, the bag laying across his hip and mid-thigh. It had a couple of things in it, his wallet, a spare phone charger, some paperwork, and there may be some gum in there but he honestly doesn't remember.

Turning to the door, he made his way out of his room and down the hall, far too tired to put any effort to feed himself, he made his way straight down the hallway to the front door. Whirling his keys in his hand after fetching them from his pocket, he pushed the door open and tuned once he stepped out onto the cement block that was the first in three that created steps down to the pathway that led to the sidewalk. It was cold out, the crisp air of the fall morning nipping at any and all exposed skin on his person. Taking a step one at a time, Eli made his way to the pathway that leads to the sidewalk.

 

Eli lived very close to the forest, there was the side of the street that he lived on, then the other side, and, behind those houses, was the forest. Looking both ways as he moved to place his hands into the long coat pockets, before crossing diagonally, aiming for a gap between two houses. If you cut off a part of the forest, you could reach the town he lived near in about twenty minutes, if you hurried. For Eli, it took thirty to forty, he had no rush, this is why he left at the break of dawn in the first place. Stepping onto the grass of the other side of the street, he slinked his way in-between the two houses before seeping into the forest. there was a trail so it was not hard to stay on the path, however, a lot of people avoided the forest. Made no sense to Eli, a shortcut is a shortcut, right? Use everything you have to your advantage.  
At the buzz of his phone, Eli turned his head down, pulling it out of his coat pocket before turning it on and unlocking it. He has a message from Hannah, his boss. 

 

Boss: 'hey there sleeping beauty, on your way yet?'

 

Eli rolled his eyes, exasperated. Taking in a sigh, he clicked away at the glass screen of his phone.

 

Home: 'yes, I am on my way, there's no need for you to call me names, Montana'

 

you bet your bottom dollar that Eli was going to shoot back with a name. Equivalent exchange, he found it nice most of the time, and would floor it down as much as he could.

 

Eli continued to text his boss while on his walk through the woods. At some point, he had pulled out the green earbuds, plugged them into his phone, and put the buds in his ears, before putting music on. The vibration a soothing feeling as the loud music drowned out the sound of his steps falling onto crunching, dead leaves. The thick, thrums to the beginning of Creep seeped into his head, and he closed his eyes as he tilted his head back, continuing on the path as he dropped his hands to his sides.

"But I'm a creep... I'm a weirdo... What the hell am I doin' here, I don't belong here-" He mumbled along with the words of the song as he shoved his phone into his pocket. Eyes flickering open only to catch movement from the corner of his eye. Eli stopped and turned his head to look. There standing somewhat behind one of the tall, slim trees a ways off of the path, was a person. They had brown hair, a tan jacket with a high collar, and a pair of blue jeans. The most peculiar thing about them though, was what looked to be their face, paper white with heavy, blacked out feminine features. The person seemed to be looking at him, not moving from their spot. This was normal in the world of Eli. This was the first time he had seen this one, but hallucinating was normal for the twenty-something-year-old, sleep deprived male.

 

He took a good look, before lifting a hand up and out of his pocket in a small wave, before turning to look forward again, to continue his walk to work. He and his hallucination had been looking at each other for a couple minutes at least because the last notes of Creep played through his headphones before switching to a song he had not heard in a while. Mr. Brightside by The Killers.  
he stepped out onto the grass path, and out of the woods about six to seven songs later, moving his way onto the sidewalk, dull eyes lifting to look up at a car that drove by, most likely on their way to their place of work. Let's skip to where he actually started to walk up to his building, shall we? It was made of bricks all around with many, many floors, reinforced with steel rods going up and across it in a checkered pattern.

 

Eli made his way up the front of the radio station, There where two news stations stationed here, with the obvious radio and other talk shows and what not. The higher up the more likely you were to have an entire set, the cameras, light, and action, the whole shebang. He made his way through the doors and was met with the early buzz of some news people, it's not like he cared all that much, why where they even down here? They should be up at could nine and out of the way for the normal, tired people to be able to calmly walk through and get to their floor. With a sigh, Eli shuffled his way past the front desk, where Barbara sat, she was older, the weathers of life had worn her, yet every morning she smiled at him, and gave him a wave, to where he returned it. She was one of the only ones in this building to take the time to care, so he did it for her too.

Past the front desk was the elevator, and no way in hell was he going to take the stairs, it's not like he wanted a death wish. Pressing the button for the electric moving box to come to him, the song switched. Makes Me Wonder by Maroon 5. Another song that Eli really liked, one he could listen to till he died. The doors opened not too long later, and there were about six people inside, three stepping off while Eli joined the remaining three, making it four then. Turning he pressed the button for the eighth floor. in the building there was a total of twenty-three, so he was glad he didn't need to ride up that high every morning.

 

The elevator stopped every once and a while, twice, once on the third floor, two people got off there, and then once on the seventh floor, one got off there. Then Eli was alone for the remainder of the ride to his floor, the eighth floor. When the ding sounded out, Eli had not heard it, simply looked up when the doors slid open, and he was met with the dimly lit brick walls. Stepping out, Eli went down the hall right in front of him, This floor was mainly sectioned off into twelve big rooms, his station was to of them. He passed three doors that lay across from one another, feet padding on the thin carpet. That made six doors in total before he reached the end of the hall before turning to the right, and a way down, he came to a door. He pushed his way in and was met with a chirpy voice that reached through his earbuds. Pulling them off, Eli looked up, and across the recording desk there stood Hanna, a smile on her face. She had a tan skin tone, dirty blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, with a set of pretty brown eyes. around the iris was like a ring of molten copper and it stood out quite a bit.

"what's up, slugger? Had any caffeine yet?" She raised a brow, and Eli had to sigh before shaking his head as he strode over to her and around the desk. "you should know that I haven't, I don't have any at home and I'm too lazy to stop by a shop or gas station." He mumbled as he pulled his satchel off of him and hung it on the back of the chair that sat in front of the microphone on the desk. He set his phone down, green earbuds wrapped around it, and when he looked up, there was a monster in front of his face. The green M against the black stood out, and he reached up a hand to take the offered drink from his boss.  
"You know, Eli, you really need to get this checked out, as entertaining as it is." Eli shook his head as he popped the tap, a small spray hitting his finger before he lifted the can to his lips and took a sip. "Trust me, I've tried... Anyways, let's get to work." Hanna nodded her head, ponytail bouncing behind her as she made her way around the long desk, and to the other side to the control panel and computers before she started messing around. "Hunter will be here in an hour or two, he had to do something, so just you and me for a bit!" Oh thank god, today was going to start out just fine.


	2. Every Breath You Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when life goes from zero to one hundred real quick and you need to move your tired ass on the fumes of energy you have, and the big ass window in your room comes in handy for the first time ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you guys for being patient with me. my dog is doing much better, and I got it out this month!! yay!! even if it is the last day of this month. also, if you have any song suggestions for Eli to listen to in the next chapter, please let me know!!

He wanted to die.

 

Eli honestly wanted to walk over to the window in the other room, shove it open, and jump out of it. Hunter had not arrived but fifteen minutes ago, and Eli was already done with life. Lets back up a bit though first, shall we? Eli and Hanna had been doing just fine, playing music with some of Eli's shitty commentary thrown into the pot, before Hunter had come in through the door, not one, not two, but, get this, an astounding three hours late. How distasteful, the other man really should step back and take a look at his life. Eli most certainly had a sour look on his face as he looked at the other male.  
Hunter had decided it'd be a good idea to wear a blue and black plaid mesh shirt, a pair of strange baggy pants that were too short for him, so you could see the tall cannabis printed socks that he wore underneath, a pair of converse, a set of sunglasses, even though it would no doubt be cloudy today, and he had the gall to bring in that shitty metal cigarette, a vaper? Vape? Something along those lines.

 

He had the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows and was currently having a stare down with Eli. He had his glasses pushed up into light brown hair that was faded into a short shave on the sides with a weird, 'whoosh' type updo. His tan skin made his blue eyes bore into Eli's soul and the tired man was sick of it. All in all, Hunter was the pure definition of a 'fuck boi.' And if Eli remembered correctly, the definition for a fuck boi on the internet was, and he quotes.  
'In essence, a fuckboy -sometimes stylized “fuckboi” or “fuccboi”- is a -usually straight, white- dude embodying something akin to the “man-whore” label, mashed up with some “basic” qualities and a light-to-heavy sprinkling of misogyny. But consensus on a singular definition is a work in progress.' And let's just say it fit the blue-eyed male perfectly.

 

Eli and Hunter did not get along well. Eli was quiet most of the time, mainly speaking with Hanna when the time called for it. He kept to himself, rather than talk smack during breaks, that's just how Eli was. Meanwhile, Hunter was not any of those things. Hunter was obnoxious, loud and arrogant, blabbering whenever he felt like, even when break was over. Hunter never kept to himself, always invading others spaces and not leaving them alone in the slightest. He knew Eli disliked it when he crowded into the insomniacs space, and yet he did it anyway, always with this smug, shit eating grin, or the few times he pretended he had no idea he was doing it.  
In turn for his assholery, Eli would fuck with him in the most irritating way possible, like placing thumb tacks on the other's chair, replacing the sugar for salt when the guy went to get himself some coffee, and even bringing super glue in to glue his things to the desk. Once, Eli went so far as to creep under the desk, and tie his shoes together. That was a fun day.

 

Eli finally just took in a deep breath through his nose and made the most obnoxious face that he could muster. He looked a mixture of shocked, obnoxious, disgusted and mocking. He held his face, and he held it with a petty sort of irritated determination. Hunters eyes narrowed, his 'threaded' eyebrows moving so one was raised in a questioning arch. His evil smirk shrinking into an irritated frown before his upper lip raised a bit to show his perfect Mr. Clean teeth.  
Eli held the face still, and Hunter leaned back in his rolly office chair, hands moving to grab the edge of the desk table top. "Eli, what the fuck, stop that shit it's nasty and you look like a girl the day after." His voice was drenched in distaste for the situation, irritated, and displeased with it. Eli continued, no reaction leaving the face of Hunter's nightmares. "Dude, Eli, fucking stop." Did Eli even think about stopping once? No, not in the slightest. He had picked this up from the trusty internet, that helped him through the many hours that Eli lay awake for, and anything he could use against Hunter, he did without hesitation.  
Hunter scoffed and looked away, pushing himself down the side of the table and away from Eli. "Fucking weird ass motherfucker.." Eli ran his tongue under his upper lip and against his teeth as he dropped the face, staring after Hunter as the prick rolled away. That's right, roll away like the drowned rat that you are you filthy heathen.

 

Clicking his jaw, he turned forward back to the set up in front of him, there was the little clear spot to his side, where his Monster sat, and he took a sip of it as the last minute or so of 'I See Fire' - By Ed Sheeran. It was a song that he actually rather enjoyed. Ed was a good artist, and Eli enjoyed most if not all of what the short ginger man put out for the world to enjoy. He took another sip of his monster, Hanna snapped her fingers at him, and he sighed as he set his can down, and turned forward again, sagging in his chair as his shoulders slumped forward into himself. Hanna pressed a button and then a couple of switches before nodding her head at him. The first thing anyone listening heard through the speakers of their cars radios or earbuds, was a long, drawn outside, courtesy of Eli.

 

"Yeah, I see fire too, it's my life burning around me." Having yet another sigh, he moved to rest his elbow on the table, and then his head on his hand before he even thought about sleeping- speaking again. " That was I See Fire by Ed Sheeran, by the way, he's good, all of you should listen to him more often. Anyways, Hunter, the Heathen is going to be turning on calls in just a moment, so, call in, I guess and ask all the strange unwanted questions that you want..." He paused for a moment as he felt Hunter's glare on him, before picking up again. "Any to bother or annoy him are welcome, and I will look forward to them." With that, his gaze flitted over to the male on the spot. "'Roasting'," you could almost feel him use quotations through the voice he used "Is up in the air, knock yourselves out. -oh okay, here we go." Eli looked Back to the space in front of him, there was a computer, a side section of buttons, and speakers behind that almost tangled in wires, blocking his view of Hanna unless she sat up straight.

 

"Who are you, give me a name, stranger." There was a small pause before a muffled voice came through the speakers. "My names Jay" It was a feminine voice and Eli moved his hands to adjust the big headphones laying over his ears, the speaker attached rested close to his lips to catch his voice better. "What do you want to ask, or say then, Jay?" He was so god damned tired, he just wanted today to be over with, Hunter had gone and messed it up so he had a valid reason this time. "Well, my mom has a remedy for people that have a hard time sleeping, and I wanted to share it with you, I don't think anyone has given this one to you yet, either!" Her voice was soft, but it had a chipper tone to it, like soft sunlight, and Eli sighed. A lot of people, the regular listeners were like a sort of 'family', and hardly ever missed one of Eli's rants. He had spoken of his issues with sleep maybe twice before they received calls up the wazoo about ways to help one fall asleep. They ranged from 'that-seems-like-it-would-work' to 'what-the-ever-loving-heck' the list was long, and Hanna had made it a habit of writing them out of the whiteboard in sharpie.

 

"Oh.. Is that so? Hit me up I'm always a junkie for sleep." A'int that the god damned truth. Eli would hunt down and try any method there was to get that sweet, sweet release. Truth be told, Eli has gone to drug dealers, lay himself in the middle of a semi-busy road, and has even picked fights with people. Like an adrenaline junkie, Eli would seek sleep like adrenalin, resort to any means necessary. Be it being knocked out by a fist or stick, drugging himself with opiates or tranquilizers, or being hit by a car to set his body into a state where it would shut itself off. These things tended to work, being beaten was the most effective, any time he ran into a moving cars side he would go out maybe thirty percent of the time, and drugs hardly ever worked. He would not go so far as to overdose and kill himself off, death is not what he wanted, he wanted to sleep and to wake up a year later feeling rested. Yes, Eli wished he could fade away into a coma, how glorious it would be if he could.

 

The girl on the other end, Jay, let out a little happy sound before she spoke once again. "melatonin with a cup of chamomile tea usually works for my brother, he has terrible insomnia, and that usually gets him to sleep!" Hanna had gotten up during the middle of Jay's answer, and uncapped the black sharpie before writing it down, and then a small box at the end of it, ready to be checked with an 'X' or a check mark. so far, there was only one check mark for one of the suggestions, and that was to do with a hospital, the rest had 'X's due to the fact that they did not work  
The day continued on, and before he really knew it, he was saying goodbye to Hanna and making his way back down to the bottom floor. Barbra had looked up to him when he stepped out of the elevator. Raising a hand in greeting, and goodbye, as he passed, Barbra let out a soft 'i'll see you tomorrow, have a nice day.' He never understood how she had become such a nice lady.

 

With a deep sigh, he made his way out of the doors and started his way back down the street, to the shortcut through the woods. he dug around in his pockets for his phone, and pulled it out, moving to click it on only for it to show a battery on its screen before blinking off again. he stopped for a moment to look down at it, stare at it with tired dismay, before stuffing it back into his pocket. He had forgotten to charge it, and now would be faced to walk back to his house in the near dead of night. it was what... seven, eight at night? and with the lack of distraction to get him through time faster, it was likely that he would reach his house at about ten to eleven.  
stepping away from the sidewalk and back into the treeline, Eli was met with the fading sounds of the town, and the crunching sounds of his footsteps on fallen leaves and pine needles. there were not too many pine trees, however, there were some here and there, and over the years the pine needles would pile up. a pine cone here o there, but mainly leaves, sticks, and moss covered the ground. after a while, he came to that part of the path where the leaves and pine needles were less, due to the travel on it, simply moved out of the way by the occasional traffic and use of it.

 

the forest was quiet, and Eli hated it, it seemed that time would stretch on forever when it was quiet, there were no sounds aside from his footsteps, or any sound coming from him at all. he could hear himself breathing, and that just made it all the worse. He was tired, worn out, exhausted, and the quiet seemed to make him think about it, yes, the quiet let him think. letting his tongue out he let it slide over his lips for a moment before he sucked in a breath. humming would have to do to pass the time for now. the first thing that popped into his head, was the song from one of the Pirates Of The Carribean movies. Davy Jones' Music Box. it was a good theme, and it was something he could listen to for hours on end to lull himself into a sort of somber blank, resting state. the tempo at which he was humming it, however, was a bit slower than how it was originally, but what did it matter?  
he had maybe been going on for about fifteen minutes on loop, before there was a sound, shuffling? he assumed it was an animal, and continued forward, it would not be strange for something to be lurking close by, this was a forest after all. however, the moment he felt a weight on his left shoulder, grip tight, almost to the point of painful. Eli's hands moved to grab ahold of the appendage, taking the wrist and forearm into his grip before slinging all his weight forward, stepping into it as he hauled whomever it was over his shoulder and onto the ground in front of him with a harsh, dull, and loud thump.

 

Eli took a step back as he lifted himself up some, his tired bagged eyes open, not half-lidded like they normally were. his heart fluttered about in his chest, tickling the start of his throat as he stared down at his 'attacker'. a worn, orangey tan jacket, maybe it was a fine canvas material? he could not bring himself to step closer to check. The thing that startled him the most, that made his hearts fluttering stop, and sink to the bottom of his stomach, was that this was a familiar face. it was that hallucination that he had seen on his way to work. the white-faced girl, and, as it seemed, she was not moving. Eli reached for his phone, swiping it out of his pocket in a flash to call 911, he had not meant to knock her out, let alone potentially injure her. he moved to click his phone on before he realized that it was dead. with a frustrated sigh, Eli lifted a hand to the back side of his head and rubbed at his wild, slightly curled brown locks before he stuffed his phone into the pocket of his blue lab like coat.

"...." what to do? there were a couple of options, and running them all through his head, he came to the conclusion that the second was most suited to this situation. stepping forward, he bent down, and placed his hands on the sides of the others head, they were a bit cold, and hair a bit matted around, maybe a day or two without brushing. lifting her head up, Eli used his other hand to lightly brush the back of her skull, groping lightly and feeling around for any bumps, or cuts, even blood. hit other hand holding the base of their neck before he placed her head down again, only this time, to the side, so the back of her head did not come in contact with the dirt. lifting his hands up close to his face, he looked at them in the dark light, and there was indeed a bit of blood, however, not a lot to be too concerning of the other bleeding out. with a frustrated sigh, Eli moved to wipe his hands on the thighs of his pants. after that, he stripped himself of his coat after taking his phone out of its pocket, folding it up, he placed it underneath the lady's head and stood once again. "Uhm... I'll, be going home so that I can call for an ambulance, my phone seems to be dead, I'll.. be back I guess."

 

With that, Eli stepped around the woman's body, and moved into a jog, God, he hoped that the adrenaline that coursed through his body would last him a little while longer, at this pace, he would reach the end of the woods in about fifteen minutes, and maybe be in his house in twenty five, with an ambulance on the way or still on the phone, who knows. taking the twists and turns of the worn dirt path, Eli was coming up to the start of the tree line, or end, however, you wanted to look at it. once he reached it, he slowed to a walk as he made his way through his neighbors' side lawn, and to the road before looking both ways, and jogging lazily across it.  
reaching the other side, he slowed to a speed walk this time, and made his way to his house, digging into his satchel for his keys before fumbling with them, before sticking them into the lock and twisting it. stepping inside, he pulled the keys with him, and then kicked it closed behind him, heading straight for his room, he pulled his phone out of his back pocket and plugged it in once he got to his bedside table. he would wait for three minutes. stripping himself of his satchel, he threw it onto the bed before moving into his closet, kicking his shoes off before yanking his pants off soon after. he searched his shelves for a pair of jeans and found them before he made a grab for his red sweater. tugging his shirt off, and pulling the sweater on. grabbing his shoes, he slipped them on again as he heaved a cough.

 

stepping away, and out of his closet, he made his way to his satchel, before slinging it on, and then to his nightstand. grabbing his phone, he pressed, and held the button and waited for it to vibrate before turning it on. the light that filled the dark room soon after made him squint, it had blinded him briefly before he brought it up to his face with one hand in wait. his other hand coming up to tuck some stray curls behind his ear before he could finally unlock his phone. only he paused in doing so and squinted at his screen, what was that..?  
Eli's heart stopped as he lowered his phone a bit, before unplugging it as quickly as possible and diving onto his bead to crawl over it as fast as possible. catching a glimpse of a man in an orange hoodie and black void for a face from what he could tell of with the darkness hitting his nightstand. launching himself off of his bed, Eli made way for the unnecessarily large window on the other side. he heard his bed creak when he reached his window and fumbled with it for but a moment before it unclasped and he shoved it open. he had gotten one leg out the window when he felt a gloved hand on his upper arm. turning his head with his widened dull colored eyes, he took in the red stitched frown in what was black fabric, he could see it so well with how close their faces were, and over his own scattered breathing, he could hear the heavy huffing of the other.

 

wasting no time, they both moved, the other moving to pull Eli back into the house, while Eli had other plans. he let out a squawk of a sound before flinging all of his body weight back and out the window with as much force as he could muster up. it seems that his efforts did not work, however, and his panicking heart dropped, before it soared at the loss of grip on his arm, and he tumbled out of the window, hitting the ground outside with a thump before he struggled to stand. legs moving him before his brain completely caught up with him. he was sprinting over his side lawn to the sidewalk, not bothering to look behind him. he felt like a little kid again after watching a scary movie and running up the stairs as fast as you could, in fear of the imaginary monster nipping at your heels.

 

he brought his phone up to his eyes and clicked it on before putting in the passcode three times before getting it right, he moved to call the first number he could reach, Hanna's. he brought it to his ear and continued to run down the road, waiting for the ringing to stop, and her voice o fill the phone. there was a sudden click, and then a soft, but grouchy "..hello..?" and the erratic sound of his breath was quieted as he went to speak. "Hanna..." God breathing was a pain in the butt, "I need you to come pick me up." He would tell her once he was away from his neighborhood.


	3. iM sOrRy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So as an apology for being a lazy dummy, have some art of Eli I've done over the year

Big thanks to SephtisTheVampire for kicking me in the butt and reminding me this existed, ill get on the next chapter right away and hopefully, HOPEFULLY, upload it on halloweeeeENNNNN

**Author's Note:**

> Wheezes. Okay so, this is the first piece of fanfiction i have ever posted ever in my entire years of life, and i really hope you guys like it. I have some plans for this story, and cant wait to get to them. I also have my good ol' pal Aiden helping me out with this, and they are a w e s o m e. a big, great, angel of a blessing. anyways, i hope you want a noth e r chapter. /w\


End file.
